ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Slow
Slow (スロウ Suro) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance He has long, straight black hair with bangs and a dot under each eye. Slow wears a large, rounded orange transparent mask that is framed with two prominent antler-like extensions, which conceals the majority of his face. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a long-sleeved dark, reddish-brown kimono (or furisode) with embroidered red, yellow, and orange leaves on the fabric, covering a large portion of his body, and a red, flower ornate colored sash (obi), encircling his waist. The large piece of red fabric that hangs from the center of his sash is embellished with an image reminiscent of a deer's head, with two antler-like protrusions mirroring his mask and wears traditional zōri with white socks. Due to the presence of his long sleeves, his two large, orange mechanical gauntlets remain hidden, except for the presence of sharply bladed, holed fingers. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Slow's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a pair of antlers; further insinuating his deer-like theme. Personality Slow is confident and strongly believed that things will work out in The Good Dôji Club's favor, possibly because of his fate manipulation. However, he tends to underestimate the other possible outcomes of a situation, leading him to be quite cocky and feisty in battle. It seems that Slow does not like being called Slow-chan,shown in chapter 34 by Kiyose using Slow-chan twice. Abilities As Slow is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Fate Manipulation Slow's Noh Power is Fate Manipulation, it can control the outcome of certain events such as enemy attacks missing or direct attacks on opponents for good luck and bad luck for opponents with things like nearly driving a steel beam through a giant dôji's body. Slow's Noh allows him to avoid calamity by selecting the most optimal of infinite world lines, but that doesn't always guaranteed that he will remain unscathed if a a equally strong force prevent such a possibility. ICON God Slow God Slow: Slow's ICON form, after combining with his master, Slow becomes larger with a boomerang-shaped helmet with prongs pointing out of the head. God Slow still retains his claws and gained some armor pelting on his tights. *'Noh Power Full Throttle: Fate Control': As God Slow, Slow's Noh Power is put to the highest level. *'Fate Manipulation: Deer's Luck Fortune': An attack that has God Slow release his claws then throw them at the opponent and with Fate Manipulation it is a sure hit. Akitsu God Slow Akitsu God Slow: When combined with Akitsu Otake, God Slow reaches an ICON 2 state where he retains a vaguely similar appearance, except his claws are replaced with human-like hands that hold a sword. He also gains a helmet that similar Akitsu's hairstyle with two long antennas, which resembles deer antlers. He gained more armors on his shoulders and legs, which became larger. His thighs also become thinner and his feet are larger. *'Slash': Akitsu has God Slow perform a vertical cut with its sword. *'Deer Leap Lower Level': God Slow leaps using its leg strength to move at a fast speed towards an enemy. *'Fate Manipulation: Rock Fate Turn': A counterattack where God Slow allows for an attack to pull through, but cannot avoid the enemy attack if the opposing force was too powerful. Gallery Untitled-9.jpg|Machi's God Slow God_Slow-Otake_Version.jpg|Akitsu's God Slow Quotes *(To Machi) "The fight will be over long before they get here." *''"I can't believe it! How did Ultimo loses?"'' *(To Vice) '"Picking a fight all alone like this is crazy." *(To Jealous) "'Bring it on! You'll learn that fighting me was ill-fated!!!" Trivia * Slow's abilities' designs and names are themed after deers. * Slow has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female, but his gender was clear by Chapter 19. *Slow somewhat bears a some resemblance to both his former master, Shina, and his current master Otake. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji